mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bring Me To Life
Noah Patricks stood at the edge of the train platform. He was dressed in the T.S.J training uniform. But he wasn't partaking in the usual training simulations that the school provided. A year ago, Noah Patricks almost became a victim to the human trafficking epidemic corrupting this nation. He witnessed the evilness that arose when money and power mingled for far too long. And worst of all, Noah learned first hand what being a hero really meant. Sacrifice. Fear. Weaknesses. Training alongside his fellow students would only make him as strong as them. He needed to be stronger so that no one else would ever have to make the same sacrifice as his hero. Just the thought made him ball his hands into a fist. Digging his nails so deep into his skin that blood trickled down. Each drop, a memory of that horrible weekend. They'd only met for what was no more than a few hours. Yet that man threw away all of his dreams. All the heroics he'd performed and embraced a life a villainy so that Noah could continue living his dream. But why?! Noah was just some cowardly brat! Why sacrifice everything for him!? The only answer that his hero gave him. "Because, that's what heroes do." He hated himself for it. Could never forgive himself for being so weak. And so he promised to become strong enough that no one would ever have to do it again. He promised to reach speeds that allowed him to save everyone in the world! To become faster than the first light of day! The middle track began to rumble. And so it was time. As the midnight express train zoomed by, Noah vanished. Becoming nothing more than a ray of light which raced ahead of the train on the adjacent track. A dangerous game. For several seconds later, another train emerged as it rushed in the opposite direction on the track which the ray of light soared. With one train traveling next to it and another train coming in the opposite direction in front of it, the ray of light would find itself caged. Mere seconds before colliding, Noah saw nothing but the fear of the conductor as he suddenly burst into existence. But it was but a moment. For Noah vanished into a ray of light once more. This time the shining blast dashing up above the train. Noah appeared, readjusted his body and disappeared into light once more. The ray blasting over the train and off the tracks. Effectively soaring over the buildings. Noah appeared atop four buildings over. Heaving deeply. Transformation quirks often took a heavy toll upon the user's body and often required external resources as fuel. Noah Patrick's quirk was no different. Over the past year, he dedicated endless hours to exercises such as these. Leaping off the roof. Jumping in front of cars. Racing trains. All in an effort to better understand his quirk. Nothing forces one to learn about their body quicker than life or death. He came to two understandings. Firstly, continuous utilization of his quirk caused his body great physical stress. And secondly, his body subconsciously stored both artificial and ambient light in order for him to invoke his transformation. Thus why his quirk was much slower during his night exercises, as it weakened in the absence of light. Still, he needed to learn how to use his quirk effectively if he wished to become the Morning Star. A hero like the Fiendish Hero: Archfiend. Noah fell backwards and sighed. His body drenched in sweat. He looked to his watch. Noah said he would continue this training for several hours. But the grumbling in his stomach said otherwise. He got to his feet and leapt to the ground, using a nearby pole to slide downwards. Time for a midnight snack! Walking down a street coated in darkness and inhabited by those who only come out at night was Sayuri Hagakure. She walked down the street in casual wear, almost as though she simply rose out of her bed and went for a walk. Despite this, she turned many heads and called upon many eyes, her beauty shining brightly even in darkness, her face in a state of calmness, showing off her natural and magnificent features. “I wonder where I could grab a bite to eat, I had McDonald’s last night and Popeyes the night before that...” Sayuri said to herself, walking down the street before turning a corner to reveal a brightly lit building. A houses a large sign reading “Chick-Fil-A”, she would approach the establishment, standing outside for a moment as the automatic doors would swing open in front of her. “Chick-Fil-A it is, I wonder what I should get?” Sayuri muttered as she held her wallet in her hands, entering the restaurant, pondering on her food order. Noah noticed the raven haired beauty coming his way. The only girl who he truly felt was competition for him to join that group. A normal person would just walk up to a fellow classmate and say hello. But Noah and normal went together like oil and water. He became a ray of light which ascended into the air well above the building. He blinked into existence before becoming light once more. And finally readjusted himself to appear behind Sayuri. He reached out his hands in hopes of grabbing her arm and twisting it. His goal being to pin the girl against the nearby wall. A cruel prank to the average female. But one Sayuri would surely be able to either deduce or reject. After all, the two of them are some of the highest ranked students at their school. "Give me all your money!" He screamed in a deep voice. As the boy pressed himself up behind her, Sayuri’s mind would go calm, her body jumping into action out of pure reflex. She slammed her head back, slamming into the boys own, hoping to loosen his grip, before kicking off the wall she pinned on, forcing her and her attacker back as she would flip clean over the man, putting him in a headlock from behind. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t spin your head off your neck right now!” Sayuri said in a calm and threatening tone, her voice and mannerisms still calm even in what should’ve been a very scary situation, especially in the era they live in today Noah tried to escape. His body flickering into a ray of light. But each time he appeared upon the street, so did Sayuri, still grasping his head within her demonic grasp. Sayuri would only see a blink before miraculously appearing elsewhere on the street. Noah struggled and struggled until he finally gave up. "A hero needs to always be ready! Consider this additional training! You should be thanking me!" He tried to reason. Still, Noah sulked as the woman's insane grip proved impossible to break. "What're you doing out here so late anyway?" "Oh, it’s just you” Sayuri released the boy from her grasp, dusting her self off and untying and fixing her hair once again. “Don’t you know you can’t do shit like that these days, Baka!” Sayuri yelled, giving the boy a hardy smack to the back of the head, placing her hands on her hips. “Anyways, I’m only out on a midnight snack, me and Candace were hungry and it was my turn to pick up food. Why are you out?” Sayuri said before returning the boys question back at him, awaiting his answer in a stern pose. "Eating this late is never a good idea." Noah, drenched in sweat, started laughing. "And I'm just training. My quirk is weaker in the nighttime. I'm hoping to change that somehow." His voice trained off as he looked elsewhere. He hadn't told anyone about what happened that night. But people knew something was up. One day, Noah was this quiet kid who always wore dark colors. The next? A yellow shirt and his trademark smile. They knew he'd been among the kidnapped transformation children. But he refused to talk about it to anyone. Instead training harder than anyone else around him. "Gotta be stronger, you know?" “Yeah, I get it. With a quirk like mine, a lot of...creativity is needed. But to tap into that creativity, I must train my body stronger and stronger.” Sayuri trailed off into a bit of a rant before looking into her wallet and beginning off out of the alley. “Come on. I can cover us both. I’ll just text Candace to make something at home.” Sayuri said with a shrug, turning the corner, entering the restaurant. "Of course you were gonna pay." James said with a cheeky grin. "If you're gonna invite me out on a date its your obligation. It's almost 2020." He followed after Sayuri. His stomach suddenly erupting in deep rumbles.